tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Battle Lines (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_86_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #86 (IDW)]]'Battle Lines (chapter 1)' ("Schlachtlinien", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 12. September 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT #86 (IDW) * Story: Tom Waltz und Kevin Eastman * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #85 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Battle Lines" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Roswell, 1947Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello und Raphael **April O'Neil **Angel und Alopex **Pepperoni (Cameo) *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Slash **Captain Mitchell **Wayne Bishop (erwähnt/in Rückblick) **Major Marcel (in Rückblick) *thumb|200px|Stockman auf seinem eigenen PfadUtroms **Ma'riell **Churk und Leeshawn **Krang (erwähnt) *Triceratonier **Commander Zom **Corporal Sherp **Drel (erwähnt) *Ch'rell **Kleve und Montuoro **Traag und Granitor *thumb|200px|When two tribes go to warMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Man Ray, Sally Pride, Lindsey Baker, Mutagen Man, Mondo Gecko, Herman the Hermit Crab und Pigeon Pete *Baxter Stockman **Mousers und Flyborgs *Foot Clan **Jennika und Casey Jones (Cameo) **Splinter (erwähnt) *''Channel 6'' **Irma Langinstein *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|D-DayDie Earth Protection Force legt mit großem Aufgebot am Strand von Burnow Island an und stürmt auf Bishops Kommando hin die Insel,''TMNT'' #85 unterstützt von einem großen Schwarm von Stockmans Mousern und Flyborgs,"Kingdom of the Rats" #2 die der angreifenden Truppe eventuelle Minenfelder aus dem Weg räumen, und Slash, der von Bishop in die Schlacht gesteuert wird."Desperate Measures" #1 Der Außenwelt jedoch bleibt diese Operation nicht völlig unbemerkt; denn um ein Auge auf Stockman behalten zu können, hat April von [[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]] aus einen der Flyborgs gehackt, und angesichts dieser Inkursion benachrichtigt sie auf der Stelle Donatello, der gerade in einem von Harolds Werkstätten an einem neuen fahrbaren Untersatz bastelt. thumb|left|240px|MeinungsverschiedenheitenNachdem Donatello Aprils Neuigkeiten bekommen hat, alarmiert er umgehend seine Brüder, die sich gerade in der Stadt verteilt haben, um ihren jeweiligen Prioritäten nachzukommen. Ein wenig später warten Donatello, Leonardo und Michelangelo in ihrem Versteck ungeduldig auf den sich verspätenden Raphael, als gerade im Fernsehen ein Interview zwischen Irma Langinstein und Stockman übertragen wird, welches sich mit der politischen Orientierung des Wissenschaftlers beschäftigt."Kingdom of the Rats" #1 und #4 Als Stockman erklärt, dass er seinen eigenen Weg gehen wird, anstatt eine der beiden großen Parteien des Landes zu stützen, erscheint endlich Raphael im Versteck, zeigt sich allerdings wenig interessiert darin, sich im Moment mit Bishop anzulegen oder gar Partei für die Utroms zu ergreifen."Krang War" #1, #2, #3 und #4; "Attack on Technodrome" #1, #2, #3 und #4 Auch Michelangelo äußert Bedenken darüber, sich in den Konflikt einzumischen, auch weil er fürchtet, dass die Waisenkinder, die sie in die Obhut des Foot Clans gegeben haben, eventuell zu Killern erzogen werden, wenn er nicht auf sie aufpassen kann."Kingdom of the Rats" #4 Leonardo jedoch sieht keine andere Wahl, als auf der Seite ihrer Freunde einzugreifen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Bishop endgültig unschädlich gemacht und im Technodrom interniert wird. Um ihre Reihen zu verstärken, wenden die Turtles sich an die Mutanimals; diese versprechen ihnen ihre Unterstützung, schon allein weil sie mit Bishop mehr als nur eine persönliche Rechnung zu begleichen haben."Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4; "...And Out Came the Reptiles" #1 und #2 thumb|180px|Krieg auf Burnow IslandAuf Burnow Island ist die Landung der EPF nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und die Utroms und Triceratonier, kommandiert von Ma'riell und Zom, nehmen umgehend Verteidigungspositionen ein. Ein abfälliger Kommentar von Montuoro darüber, dass sie wertvolle Zeit mit Bemühungen für eine friedliche Kooperation verschwendet hätten, anstatt ihre Verteidigungen gegen die Feindseligkeit der Menschen weiter auszubauen,"Lost Causes" #1 und #2 treibt die beiden Anführer dazu, sämtliche militärisch oder rebellisch orientierten Mitglieder ihrer beiden Völker - darunter den triceratonischen Verräter Drel und die noch im Tiefschlaf ruhenden utromonischen Militäroffiziere''Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 - aus ihrem Gewahrsam zu entlassen, um bei der Zurückschlagung des Angriffs zu helfen. Dabei entgeht ihnen, wie Montuoro heimlich Kontakt mit jemandem aufnimmt und ihm Bescheid gibt, dass der richtige Augenblick gekommen ist... thumb|left|240px|Ein Monster und sein OpferWährenddessen geht draußen vor dem Kommandozentrum von Burnow Island die Schlacht mit unerbitterlicher Härte weiter. Einer der Utroms, der an der Verteidigungslinie kämpft, bricht voller Ungeduld aus der Formation aus und stürmt in seinem Panzer auf die Reihen der EPF zu. Slash bringt das Fahrzeug jedoch gewaltsam zum Stoppen; und als Bishop ihn die Kanzel aufreißen lässt und den verletzten Utrom erblickt, wandern seine Gedanken kurz zurück zur Roswell-UFO-Landung im Jahr 1947, bei der sein Vater dabei gewesen war und der dort geborgene außerirdische Pilot sich dort als Utrom entpuppt hat. Ohne jegliche Gnade läßt Bishop Slash den hilflosen Utrom zerquetschen und gibt dann den Befehl zur Durchführung des Hauptstoßes. thumb|180px|Die Rückkehr von Ch'rellIn der Kommandozentrale indessen machen sich Ma'riell, Zom und Leeshawn in aller Eile an die Arbeit, einen Utrom aus der Stasis zu erwecken, der ihnen jetzt - trotz seiner gewaltsamen Vergangenheit - von entscheidender Hilfe sein könnte: Ma'riells Bruder Ch'rell, einem hohen Offizier unter Krang."Leatherhead" #1, #2 und #3 Doch dann erkennen sie den Utrom, den sie aus der Stasiskapsel befreit haben, stattdessen als Leutnant Kleve, Ch'rells getreuen Gefolgsmann, der nach seinem gescheiterten Anschlag auf Zom spurlos verschwunden ist. Und zum Schrecken der beiden Anführer zeigt sich ihnen daraufhin der echte, längst wiedererweckte Ch'rell zusammen mit Montuoro, Traag und Granitor! Neudruckversionen *''Battle Lines'' (TPB), Mai 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)